The Girls Finally Let Go
by Happy Endings Addict
Summary: 3 girls getting married. in love with finaces but would give them up for their old loves. so they find a way to get rid of them with magic and some frickin girl power! my first fanfiction! i suck at summaries! plz read! So worth it!
1. The Beginning: Rose

It was three girls that had found in each other in their own times of need. Elena Gilbert, who was in love with Stefan Salvatore, but had feelings for his brother, Damon Salvatore, that weren't so brotherly. Georgina Kincaid, who was in love with her roommate, Roman, but couldn't let go of her past love, Seth Mortensen, who had broken her heart too many times. And finally, Rose Hathaway, who loves Adrian Ivashkov, but is still deeply and madly in love with her instructor, Dimitri Belikov, and she's tried to move on, but they both make it hard to. So with all this information, Karma decided to give a much needed break to these girls and send them off to the one place every woman must go in their life…THE MALL OF AMERICA! It all started with their favorite song, then the singing and the crowd and…you get the picture. They formed a little group called Love Complicated. So while together, they head towards a little shop that's full with magic. A book snaps open that tells them how to relieve their hearts of any love that you wish to get rid of. So with a final glance in each other's eyes, they practiced for months to finally get ready for the moment they've been waiting for…Their engagement party. Where they will finally…let go.

"Holy crap…I'm so nervous. I would never dress this way in front of Stefan…" Elena trailed on, as her eyes glazed over as she thought of her true love.

"Just go with. Sure, it's a little lacy and shows a little too much, but trust me…once you sing, you'll forget about it," Georgina replied with so much certainty that even I almost believed her. 'But still I had a few minutes before showtime and wanted to see Adrian…but I knew it wasn't true; which is why we're doing this today. And then as if they read my thoughts (which I had no doubt Elena could at least), all our eyes connected and all our worries were laid out in front of us.'

All I saw were questions and with that I answered them verbally, "Guys, it will work…it has to work. Don't put so much thought into negativity. Trust me as soon as this is over…as soon as this is over, we can all marry the guy we are madly in love with. And we can left go, FINALLY, let go of them…all of them. It's the only way to move on. Face it, without this…" I stopped and gave a nervous glance around, "there's no way we can ever stop loving Dimitri, or Seth or Damon…" I let the statement ring in the room for a minute and gave Elena and Georgina a smile.

"Now, let's keep up with the plan and play the part until we finally get what we want, and still have fun," Rose winked and finished with saying (before walking out the stage door), "I know I will."

After slipping out of the stage room, I felt the music pulse throughout my body. I walked around greeting old friends, new friends and some other people I just didn't know. As I looked around, disappointment filled my body because I couldn't find my fiancé. Yes, fiancé. I'm finally getting the hook after 5 years, it may seem a lot, but I'm only twenty three. As I went through this in my head, I finally noticed that someone had put their hands over my eyes and started speaking to me.

"Hello, little dhamphir. I've missed you. Thirty minutes has felt like a lot without you," the mystery person said. But only one person has ever called me "little dhamphir". And that was Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, my fiancé.

"It's only been ten minutes and I was with you in the limo…for a while," I gave him a knowing smile.

"Yes, but that was…different. Now I wanna have fun you and all our friends…" the unsatisfied look I gave him changed his mind, "ok, yes I want you hear for selfish reasons, but why didn't offer instead to sing at my bachelor party? That's what a normal, paranoid fiancé would do…" he said as I smiled.

"True…but then again, I wouldn't want you at my bachelorette party," something sparked my memory, "Is Lissa here yet?" Being impatient, I looked through the bond and found her at a table in the corner of the room. And I found myself looking into electric blue eyes that were really uncomfortably close…for me. And that person who was so close to her was my stubborn, jerky friend, Christian Ozera; who was Lissa's long time boyfriend. He was close, I could feel his tight arm around my waist, could feel his lips under my ear, him whispering about how much he loved me and…enough. I pulled out of her head and felt completely disgusted for a moment.

"Rose…your aura just got all mixed up. The black remains, but whatever pinks and purples you just had," I blushed at him noticing, "vanished. Now I just see that you are disgusted and nervous. Obviously, singing is taken a bit of a bargain for you and watching Christian free-whilly Lissa's ear was probably wasn't so great." His voice was dripping with concern, but his eyes were never leaving me.

Adrian knew me well, too well. But I'm surprised that he didn't notice that the nervousness wasn't for the singing, but for...him. Dimitri (my stomach was in knots) and I had this tendency to know when we were in the same room, so I wasn't surprised that, that he walked through the door as soon as my heart started to race. With a quick kiss and a mumble of words, I told Adrian that I had to go backstage and left feeling Dimitri's stare burn holes into my head.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**A/N! IM SO SORRY!**

**Hey guys! I'm super, super sorry that I haven't updated…I've been busy with stuff. I know all of you expected another chapter sooner, but it's getting there…trust me. Again I have beaten myself internally for having a writer's block (I hated my other idea) and now I know what to write. I have taken all the PM's and reviews into mind. I'll be careful with the POV's. I love you all for adding me to your favorites and subscribe alerts. I'll add the chapter in about maybe 2 hours. Peace out!**

**From your favorite and awful writer,**

**J-ette (Happy Endings Addict)**


	3. Chapter 2: Georgina's POV

**I don't own anything…or actually only the story events from the chapter before and this one as well. The characters are owned my Richelle Mead and L.J. Smith.**

* * *

**GEORGINA'S POV**

Rose, I could see she was crying, just ran back into her dressing room and locked the door. Looks her like her guest is here…she always gets so temper-mental when she tries to talk about Dimitri. Oh god…now it's going to be really hard to get her out of there…Anyway I was nervous, obviously not for the performance (I was a ballerina once in France), but for Seth. There I said it; I'm just scared that all the feelings I had would come rushing back. I walked slowly out of my dressing room and out the backdoor. Well, I might as well go out and say hi. I smirked at the thought of having to say hello to Roman's dad. It was my day off and saying hello to Jerome was not in my itinerary. The Demon was not so happy that I was getting married…to his son. But whatever, he has already expressed his "feelings" more than once. I snapped out of my little dream and went to go find Roman. I, unfortunately, was chosen to tell the boys the secret we've been hiding for three months. We had already told them that we invited some old friends to our "Friends Only" Engagement Party, but they didn't know we invited Seth and Dimitri. In Elena's case, a very odd one I may say, Damon has to come to everything, so it really wasn't a shocker that he was coming to his brother's engagement party. After about five minutes of hellos and hugs, I finally found Roman at the bar with Damon, who had a tiny midget underneath under his arm. Though he kept stopping every ten seconds to kiss her and look into her eyes, I think her name was Bonnie. (**SORRY, I KIND OF WANTED BONNIE TO GET WITH DAMON**). As soon as I passed underneath the row of balloons, Roman felt my signature. His bottomless, sea-green eyes looked at me and started to show adoration. After Bonnie left with a quick, "Good Luck!" I sat down next to Roman. Damon, taking his sweet time to get out of his seat, mentioned something very inappropriate about what Roman should do to me in German and kissed my hand goodbye.

Roman smiled when he saw me, "Hey, Georgina. You excited? I'm kind of excited to see what you're gonna wea-"

I interrupted him with a long kiss. His lips just looked so…so…great.

"What was that about?" He asked with sincere confusion, but couldn't get that stupid grin off his face.

"Something I thought you deserved," I said with a smile. I looked around and saw that we were at the edge of showroom, in one of the dark booths. I pulled him in for another kiss and was surprised that he broke it first.

"Ok, tell me what you want," he said in a breathless voice, "I know you want something."

"Promise you won't get mad at me, and throw me against the wall. Or leave me..." he seemed to stiffen, but his eyes softened when I finished.

"PROMISE." I had to know he wasn't going to leave me, that's all I cared about.

"Ok, I promise…"he seemed hesitant and started to lean away.

"Ok, could you call Adrian real quick?" he had to be here for this too. As soon as Adrian sat down, I started my nervous talking.

"So…Rose couldn't be here because she had to go change, she's making last minute touch-ups and-"

"Ok, what are you going to tell us? I know Rose went backstage, I just saw her." Adrian said with annoyance in his voice.

"Rose and I invited Dimitri and Seth to our engagement party, they are the old friends!" I exclaimed in a fast line and then quickly shut my eyes waiting for the pain I was about to get.

"Really? That's all you were going to say?" Adrian replied. His voice was sounded a little forced, but all in all he looked…perfectly ok with it?

"You're not mad at Rose? She was already thinking you were going to go and beat the crap out of him when you saw him…" I trailed on.

"Oh, I would kick his ass. Trust me, but because of Rose I won't," he replied his voice getting light, "That's it? Jesus Georgina, I thought you were going to tell me that our engagement was off! Phew…ok well, I gotta go mingle…Have fun!" And with that, he disappeared leaving me with Roman who hadn't said a word.

"Roman? You're angry with me," it came out more as a statement rather than a question, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Yeah. I am. But not for the reason you're thinking," his eyes looked hard as if the sea in them had frozen, "I'm mad because I have to be in the same room with that jerk that hurt you. Who completely blew you off after slee-"

I interrupted him with a kiss that after a while even I had to breathe. I smiled a sweet smile and pecked his lips one more time.

"You deserved that too. One because you needed to shut up and also for being the best fiancé. I…I love you Roman." After two seconds of complete shock, his whole face brightened and he started to hug me.

"I love you too, Georgina. More than you would ever know," he said with a smile on his face. I looked at the time. I only had fifteen minutes till showtime. I was cutting into Elena's visiting hours.

"Shit, honey I gotta go. Almost Showtime…" she trailed on as Roman softly started to kiss her.

"Fuck them, so I can fuck you," he whispered, knowing that I would remember when he said those exact words on the first night we made love.

"Hahaha not funny…" I trailed on, I felt like someone was staring at me and had started to search the crowd for the eyes who were staring at me.

"Uh, listen Georgina, I'm gonna go sit down in the audience. I left you something in your dressing room…" he peered over my shoulder and rushed through the next words, "ok I gotta go." And with a swift peck, he was gone.

I saw his true motives and looked in the direction he had looked over my shoulder. And there he was. With his endless brown eyes, his shaggy hair, and wrinkled T-Shirt (my favorite to be exact; The Doors), I almost felt like melting right there in front of all my guests. Then I saw that he was moving. Trying to get through the crowd to get towards me. I looked for an escape route and looked at my watch, which I had manifested in that second (one of the perks about being a succubus); it was ten minutes till showtime (THANK GOD!). I ran (yes, ran) into the backstage door that was near the stage and slammed it behind me. I heard Seth's footsteps slowly stop right in front of the door, and then slowly turn around. I opened the door an inch and saw that he had sat down in the audience, and buried his face in his hands. I breathed a sigh of relief, not for his sadness, but that he didn't pursue me. I walked into my dressing room and looked for the little surprise that Roman had left me. And on my window, was a picture of Roman and I on the date that I had finally told him I'd marry him. And written on it was a little note in his perfect handwriting, _'Good Luck, Georgina. Not that you'll need it. I love you. – Roman.'_

My heart burst with happiness and then I started to sob.

* * *

I am so so sorry i hadnt written and i know i promised i would hand it in yesterday...but i got caught up in something. Please give me all the reviews, dont care if they're good or bad. Thanks so much for reading. - J-ette 3


	4. Chapter 3: Elena's POV

_A/N: IM SORRY. I went on a little vacation. Can anyone say FRANCE? lol. anyway i know its short, but tomorrow you'll get a better chapter. FYI each chapter will have different POVS. And there will be lyrics too. And the costumes will be posted on my profile as well. AGAIN! super sorry i didnt update soon enough. Thanks for reading my story._

_DISCLAIMER: J-ette- Aww, I don't want to say it...*blinks eyes in cute, irresistable way* Adrian, can you say it for me?_

_ Adrian: ugh. fine, watevr. J-ette, doesnt own any characters or songs because they all belong to Richelle Mead. Happy?_

_ J-ette: Adrian...can't you say it with more enthusiasm?_

_ Adrian: FINE! *speaks with high girl voice* J-ETTE DOESNT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR SONGS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO THE FABULOUS_

_ RICHELLE MEAD! *voice returns to normal* Better?_

_ J-ette: Much. Enjoy!_

_Finally! It took Georgina a while! I can't believe…_ Georgina ran into the dressing room and slammed the door. I ran up to the door and was about to knock when I heard her sobs…it was probably best for her to be alone for a few minutes. Using the time wisely, I ran out to say hello to all my friends, but mostly I wanted to see Stefan. With his gorgeous black eyes and natural alluring smile and that mischievous glint in his eyes, it made me want to faint…wait. Black eyes? Mischievous glint? That is NOT Stefan, oh god I was thinking of Damon…again. Why is this so hard? I was going to marry Stefan and that was that. With my head held high, I made my rounds of hellos' and went to find Stefan. He was sitting in his seat in the audience talking to Roman, Georgina's hunk.

"…leave you two kids alone, later Salvatore." I had heard the goodbye remark from Roman, but it had appeared that he had…disappeared.

"Hey," I said softy. His EMERALD eyes scanned by face and after half a millisecond his lips were on mine.

"Hello, my love." The words came out sweet and with so much love.

"Hey," I repeated a little breathless from the kiss.

"So are you nervous? You know the one thing I hated about your practices is that you never let any of the boys come in. So neither I, Roman or Adrian has ever seen either of you three girls dance...or sing." His eyes were never leaving my face almost as he was memorizing it, in case I disappeared…or he disappeared, again. He's been this way ever since we had gotten him out of the Underworld. **(THIS IS AFTER THE MOST RECENT BOOK FROM L.J. SMITH, BUT DAMON IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT HUMAN. He's still a vampire.)**

"Elena?" I snapped out of my dream and looked at him. His eyes were full of wonder.

"Yes?" I wasn't even paying attention to the words that had come out his mouth.

"I said, I love you. And do you really have to leave me here to just watch you. I want to be with you." His eyes were all puppy like and his arms, that were woven (how did that get there?) around me, got tighter.

"I want to stay. Trust me, if were up to me, I would have you on stage next to me the entire time. But then Georgina would rip my head off and Rose would chastise me," I said with a pout.

He laughed and stopped when he realized that I was staring at him. He raised his finger and started to trace my face. He started with my eyes, then my nose and finally my mouth. When he finished, he gently cupped my face and kissed me. It was passionate and definitely increasing into something else by the minute. It was going so well…until I heard a throat clear. And of course, when the moments are the best, something or should I say, _SOMEONE ALWAYS _interrupts. I broke the kiss and looked over at the culprit who interrupted my bliss moment.

_Damon. _Of course, he would be the one to interrupt it. He always hated that I would choose Stefan over him. It was sad really. Knowing that even if I choose Damon or Stefan or someone else, for that matter, I would always at least be hurting one Salvatore brother.

"Ugh, I have to go Stefan. I have to go changed. I'm sorry." I remembered the rule that Georgina had set up. (No talking to the boy who ripped your heart out and left you confused, until AFTER the spell.) With a quick kiss goodbye, I left Stefan, who I knew for sure was confused and still frozen at his seat, and Damon near the seats and walked toward the backstage door. I thought of sprinting to the backstage door, but I knew it was no use. I knew Damon would still follow me. I heard his steps behind me and knew it was a matter of time before he quickened his step and stopped me. So the hand on my shoulder was no surprise.

"Elena." He simply stated my name and I knew what it meant.

"Damon. No. I'm sorry; I can't do this with you. I don't want to talk. I don't want any explanation. And I don't want you. I'm sorry, but…" I quickly thought of an excuse that I could fill in and remembered that he was giving Bonnie a chance, "I think Bonnie was looking for you. She missed you. I gotta go. Bye."

I left him by the backstage door, mouth agape and eyes full of sorrow and recognition when he heard Bonnie's name. I slammed the door shut in his face before Damon could say something and ran towards my dressing room.

I. AM. CONFUSED. Completely and utterly confused. And this spell, this spell is going to help me get what I want. And that was Stefan. I heard the knocking on the door of my dressing room. It sounded like Rose and Georgina. I guess it was time. I changed into the first costume and with a fake smile, I walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 4: Dimitri's POV

I know it's been a week, but i was lazy. I know its pretty short, but by tuesday or even before that ill have the next chapter i promise. im sorry :/ please review guys come on!

DISCLAIMER*: J-ette: Rose cut the crap, do the fucking disclaimer.  
Rose: Bite me.  
J-ette: i guess u will never know what happens between u and Dim-  
Rose: J-ETTE, DOESNT OWN ANY CHARACTERS SINCE THEY BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD AND L.J. SMITH!  
J-ette: That's what i thought. Enjoy!

* * *

Dimitri's POV

It was two weeks ago that I received that invitation. It was from my Roza. I haven't heard from her since she was released for the false accusations of the Queen's murder. That was about two years ago, it has been so long and I've been doing everything I can in order to not remember her. I broke her heart and then she broke mine, which I rightfully deserved. I told her that my love faded, but never had a chance to explain to her that I said it because I was disgusted with myself. I did those….things to people…dhamphirs, Moroi and humans. But after a while, I finally decided that it wasn't fair what I did to her.

So when I tried to reach her by calling the Princess, to tell her that it was a mistake and that I loved her, a man answered her extension. Not any man, of course. Adrian. Adrian Ivashkov. And after I tried to get her to speak with me, she just told me she never wanted me in her life anymore. I remember the last words she told me; they haunt me everyday…"You broke my heart. I'm done, Dimitri. I have Lissa and Christian, Eddie and…and Adrian too. I'm finally happy Dimitri. For once. Just leave me alone. Oh! And guess what? 'Love fades. Mine did.' Goodbye Dimitri." And with that, she left my life altogether.

So you could say I was shocked when I saw her familiar handwriting on the envelope. And when I saw the invitation, my heart felt like it was pummeled to pieces. It read:

_You are cordially invited to the "Friends Only" Engagement Party in honor of:_

_Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert_

_Adrian Ivashkov and Rosemarie Hathaway_

_Roman Cuzack and Georgina Kincaid_

_At the Grand Hotel in New York City_

_August 3__rd__, 2010; 3:30 p.m._

_There will be dinner, drinks and special performances by the girls themselves._

_Dress Accordingly._

At first I decided I would never go because I would break down if I saw her. I miss her. I still love her. I would have done anything to make her happy. So I decided she might have invited me out of courtesy. I threw away the invitation and went to my bed. I turned around and saw the picture of Rose I had framed next to my bed. I walked over and looked at it. It had been taken after she arrived at the Ski Lodge. She was holding her skis and was smiling at the camera. I looked at her and anger swelled in me. I love her and I couldn't let her go. I rushed to the trash and retrieved the invitation. _New York City. _That was across the country! If I drove from Montana, it would take days! Not only that, I had to ask Guardian Smirnov to take my shift for the next week! And that was never going to happen…I looked back at my bed and saw there was something still in the envelope. There was a roundtrip plane ticket to New York City and a note:

_Dimitri-_

_I've enclosed a roundtrip ticket to New York City. It will be good to see you. I hope we'll have time to chat. It would be great to catch up. I hope I'll see you._

_Rose._

And as soon as I finished reading the note, I knew I was going to get her back. One way or another. She was mine.

_Two Weeks Later_

I couldn't wait any longer. So I decided to sit in my room the whole day. Just knowing that Rose was here, in the same city as me, was making me nerve wrecking. I watched the sun rise and set high in the sky and I knew it was 2 p.m. I had an hour to get to get the hotel. As I started towards the door I remembered something. I turned around and grabbed the small wrapped gift I had left on the table. Her wedding present. It was the only thing I had of her. It was the perfume bottle that she had left in the Ski Lodge and it was time to give it back.

I arrived at the hotel twenty minutes early. I saw Moroi enter, humans, and dhamphirs. I sat outside for a moment to compose myself. And then against my own will, I entered the ballroom. I looked around and it only took a second to find her. Rose. _My Roza. _She looked the same and yet so different. Her face was the same, but looked more mature. Her eyes were still that beautiful dark brown eyes. She looked a little taller and her body still had that amazing figure, even if she was wearing a robe, that I yearned to touch. As soon as I let go of my assessment of the rest of her body, I looked back into her eyes. She was staring at me. And then I realized someone was next to her. Then I saw she was with Adrian. He didn't seem to notice me. He just kept staring at her adoringly. That stupid piece of – I noticed that she had *cringe* kissed Adrian and then started to walk away. I wanted to run after her, but my body was still frozen in shock from seeing her again. After she disappeared behind the backstage door, I noticed I was holding my breath. I walked out of the doorway into the ballroom and sat into one of the chairs set. I needed to sit down. It felt like the whole world was crushing down on me and this tuxedo **(picture on profile!)** didn't do any justice. So I did what I did best. I put on my guardian mask and started to say hello to all of the people around.


	6. Chapter 6: Seth's POV

hey guys i know its really short, but i really hate Seth. Like alot. She deserves to be with someone who wont go off to have a fling and then get jealous went she starts to move on. but anyway, i know its short but the next one will be alittle longer like the other chapters. I know its been long, but i was honestly really lazy. And i was writing two other stories. You might wanna check them out.

DISCLAIMER: J-ette: hey Roman you wanna kiss me...i mean do the disclaimer?

Roman: Sure...i mean yeah. Ugh J-ette doesnt own any characters because they belong to L.J. Smith and Richelle Mead. *winks at J-ette*

J-ette: Thanks...*proceeds to hyperventilate*

* * *

Seth's POV

I haven't heard from Georgina since I returned to Seattle. We saw each other sometimes at the bookstore, but with her new manager job she rarely ever left her office. Being Seth Mortensen, the stupid idiot I am, I slowly watched her get farther away from me and did nothing about it. And what I did to console myself? I wrote the final book of my series, but mostly so I could be the last one at the end of the day. I had my own set of keys for the store and was now responsible for locking up. But Georgina didn't know that. So I would always see her leave. And rarely did she ever leave alone, sadly. Oh, but not because she's a succubus. But because she has a BOYFRIEND, who isn't me. Roman, the guy who had almost killed her! I tried to talk to her about it, but she shut me down with one little phrase that has been haunting me for year and a half. The conversation was a terrible way to end our communication:

"_Georgina, that guy is Roman."_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_You're going out with a guy that almost killed you?"_

"_Yeah and?"_

"_GEORGINA! THE GUY ALMOST KILLED YOU!"_

"_Yeah, well at least I know he loves me." And then she left and never talked to me again._

So I would watch her leave the bookstore with Roman in hand, stopping to kiss out front as if she knew I was there. And let me tell you, if she meant to torture me, it was definitely working. So when I got the invite I decided it was Roman to gloat that he got the girl in the end. But there was a little note in the envelope that made my heart die:

_Seth-_

_There's a ticket for you to come to New York City. Really hope you can make it. I hope we can be friends._

_Your Thetis._

She wanted to be friends. _My Thetis _wanted to bejust friends. How could we be friends when I love her so much? Does she really expect me to set aside my feelings like that? And with that final thought, I knew I had to get her back.

_Two Weeks Later_

I arrived at the hotel and stood in the lobby until it was empty. Or until I thought it was empty, a man, who had entered literally, ran out of his car and rushed into the ballroom. How odd. I sat in the ballroom and then decided to get up. I looked in the mirror to see if I looked alright. _Shit_. My jeans and The Doors t-shirt was probably not the best ensemble for an engagement party. I forgot my tux, it was in my car. I was about to turn around when something told me to stop. I had to see _her_. I turned around and went into the ballroom. I looked around and finally saw _her._ She was in a robe in one of the back booths. She was with someone. _Oh._ It was Roman. He was whispering to her and hugging her. And she…she was kissing him. My heart pummeled and I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I had to make sure she wouldn't disappear from my vision.

I kept staring until I saw _my Thetis _scanning the crowd. She looked everywhere, but managed to keep skipping the area where I was standing. Did she know I was here? I looked more closely and then noticed Roman flashed his eyes up to mine. There was anger in his eyes. He whispered something in her ear, his eyes flashing up to meet mine and then he kissed her. He kissed her for a long time and then disappeared into the crowd. Coward.

And as soon as he disappeared, Georgina whipped around and saw me. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked at me up and down. She must have seen my outfit. She was keeping my gaze and looking at me so intently. I had to talk to her, so I started moving forward. She seemed to snap back into reality and saw me walking towards her. I quickened my pace. She pulled out a watch (she probably manifested it) and checked the time. She got up with the fastest speed I have ever seen and started to run. She ran. I was so close until she went backstage and slammed the door. I slowly stopped in front of the door, and then turned around. I sat down in the audience and buried my face into my hands. _My Thetis ran away. She ran away from me. _And it's all my fault. If I had just been more appreciative…oh what have I done? She doesn't even want to talk to me. Much less be a hundred feet near me. I took a deep breath and left the ballroom. I grabbed the garment bag and changed into my tux. I went back into the ballroom and dissolved into the crowd.


End file.
